3rd Phantom: Back to Basics
This article, , is the opening chapter of Bleach: Resurgent Phantom. In terms of chronology it follows on from Chapter 9 of . Due to this the segment of 3rd Phantom set in the past could be considered as Resurgent Phantom's prologue, with this article kicking off an alternate history that, while slightly different, shares many traits with the game's canon. Fujimaru Kudō serves as the primary character whilst Kaien Shiba serves as primary support. ---- Even after one-hundred years -- which Fujimaru was still trying to wrap his head around -- the Soul Society looked identical. The Rukongai, the barracks that housed the Shinigami, the roads he walked before -- the place looked just like it had when he lived with Lady Konoka and Lord Seigen. "No, it isn't the same." He thought sadly. "Lady Konoka is dead and Lord Seigen and Matsuri are missing. I doubt I'll even have a home to return to." He was certain had he reappeared here instead of the World of the Living he would not have suspected he had been transported through time at all. The insides of the 7th Division barracks where similar to the interior of the 5th Division he had once been a member of. He could hear the sounds of work outside his current room -- prison was more accurate -- and the occasional line of dialogue from the guard stationed on the other side of the door. "Did he really come from the past?" "Do you think it's one of Aizen's ploys?" That kind of talk went on for longer than Fujimaru would have liked. During his tenure in the 5th Division under Captain Suzunami everything was done swiftly and with precision; slackers of any kind weren't tolerated. Aizen, supposedly an evil man in this era, was still the Lieutenant whom Fujimaru had so often worked with and learned from in his mind. He felt no small degree of anger listening to others bad-mouth his former superior, even if he where now an enemy of the Soul Society. "And any enemy of the Soul Society needs to be dealt with. Isn't that right ?" He thought sadly. His thoughts and attention returned to the door as it was very nearly knocked from its hinges! Fujimaru instinctively reached for his Zanpakutō -- only it had been removed from him before -- and braced himself for an attack. The face of the man who entered was slightly older than Fujimaru recalled but unmistakably that of Kaien Shiba, and Fujimaru relaxed instantly. Kaien hesitated in the doorway only a moment before striding forward quickly, where he promptly pulled Fujimaru into a rough embrace. "They told me that you and Matsuri had disappeared!" "So I've been told." Fujimaru replied as he returned Kaien's embrace. ---- And just with that one visit from Kaien, Fujimaru found himself freed from Captain Komamura's barracks and placed under the watchful eye of the 13th Division. It appeared that Captains , and where all still with the Gotei 13 and had spoken highly in his favour; it just so happened that he was standing before Kyōraku and Ukitake right this moment in Ukitake's private retreat. "You haven't aged a day, just like Kaien said." Ukitake opined. "But it is good to see you again." Shunsui, meanwhile, tipped his hat. In his other hand he poured a cup of sake which Fujimaru gratefully accepted. Shortly after he had poured a cup for himself; when Ukitake was offered he politely declined. "I see some things never change." Fujimaru noted. Suddenly, however, he looked sad. "This is as much a shock for me as it is for all of you. I mean, one-hundred years? Who would have thought that possible? I've missed so much. I found out today that Kaien is married. And I ran into ! The last time I saw her she was a kid. She gave me a remedy found only in Rukongai, and was told afterwards by her and little that I wasn't allowed to die." Truth be told the events surrounding Rukia, and her planned execution, had set Fujimaru's blood to near-boiling when Kaien told him what had happened. If he had of known of Ichigo's role in saving her he would have shook his hand in thanks. It was also the driving force behind Fujimaru's growing resentment for Lieutenant Aizen. "It's good your back; Rukia could certainly use a friend at this difficult juncture." Fujimaru looked confused. "Why would Rukia be in difficulty? She's safe and secure at the moment. Or is there more going on?" He was about to ask Ukitake what he meant but Shunsui interjected by lazily draping his arm over Fujimaru's shoulder and beckoning him to a low circular table off to the side of Ukitake's bed. He was practically force-fed sake at that point, all the while Shunsui declaring that he missed "the kid". "I still haven't been given any assignments... Eh, pour me another." ---- "So, it's really your old student? No mistake?" Kaien looked up towards the man who addressed him and smiled. was one of Kaien's cousins -- but the two looked more like brothers -- and currently the 4th Seat of the 13th Division. He looked expectant; their's was obviously not the standard relationship between Lieutenant and Seated Officer. "No mistake." Kaien replied. "Does he know he's being watched by the Onmitsukidō?" "I doubt it. He was never the most observant." Kaien barely contained a chuckle. "I'm not happy about that, though. Rōnin, I need a favour. Off the record." "Name it, cousin." Kaien only smiled... End.